Heat-Kiba
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


My name is Maki Imuzata and I have been friend with Kiba for as long as I can remember, while we have always been best friends, we never moved beyond that, not that I mind at all. I am well part dog if you must and am currently 16, which brings me to the story, Kiba has been following me around for the last week, and although we never dated I didn't think he could tell when I was in heat!

I sighed and stopped dead in my tracks and said, "Kiba stop sniffing me!" He made this low growl/purr in his throat and said, "Oh Maki, but you smell good." I didn't think he even realized what he was smelling was desire, so I turned and he kept sniffing after a while he said, "What the heck are you wearing it is making me…" He trailed off and I turned and said, "Kiba sit." He sat on a bench as I started pacing in front of him as I said, "Well you know I am part canine, similar to you?"

He watched and nodded as I continued, "Wellbeing a girl I am now of the age to well hell Kiba I'm in Heat!" He looked shocked and didn't say anything, I plopped on the bench next to him and said, "The only reason you can tell is you have better senses than other guys!" He nodded slowly and said, "So you mean you are like hot for some ya know?" I giggled at how he put it and leaned back as I said, "Not quite but pretty close, I never told you but my people well females have one mate, once they come of age, meaning 16 they let a smell out to attract him, I think you can smell it as most regular dogs can!"

He looked at me a second jumped up and said, "Okay then I will see you later!" He didn't seem upset as he ran towards his sisters shop. I sighed and smiled as I saw Hinata and yelled to her. I caught up and said, "Hey Hinata, how are you?" She smiled for some reason she never stuttered around me and said, "Hey Maki, Um Kiba just ran by extremely excited do you know what happened?" I shrugged and said, "I told him about our females!" She gasped and said, "Wait can he ya know smell you?" I nodded and said, "Yeah but his nose is more sensitive."

She burst out in giggles and said, "Well I didn't think you were that dense, I bet you Kiba is your life mate!" I looked at her in shock and felt my mouth open and the said in a whisper, "You think?" She nodded and said, "Well yeah, you two are perfect for each other, why don't you ask Hana?" I nodded slowly and said, "Good idea I'll do that now!" I ran all the way to her shop and walked in and was grabbed and pulled into a room and pushed into a chair. I saw it was Hana and she looked frazzled as she slammed the door and looked at me as she said, "Kiba told me you are in heat and that he can smell it, you do know that only your mate can right?"

I must have looked shocked and she smiled then hugged me as she said, "Well then welcome to the family!" I then turned red and said, "No not possible, me and Kiba have been best friends since well forever, I mean it never turned to anything more before, why now?" She shrugged and said, "No clue, but Kiba has always like you, just didn't know how to tell ya, but I guess he now knows everything since I kind of let it slip." I jumped up and as I ran out the door said, "Thanks a lot!"

Now I had no clue what to do I had never thought of Kiba like that, I mean I like him but I never thought about love, Hinata said he and I were perfect together, and I mean fate did choose him. I sat on a bench and listed: Good point; he's kind, funny, cute, hot, a rebel, romantic when he wants to be, and he likes me back if I'm to believe Hana. I kept thinking and couldn't think of one bad thing, I sighed and though I do love Kiba but I don't know if he feels this strong, Hana said he liked me but does he love me. At that I decided I needed to go talk to him and hopped off the bench realizing it was almost dark and about to rain.

I ran to his house and knocked as it started to pour. Kiba answered the door and I rubbed my arms freezing as he pulled me in and almost yelled, "What the heck were you doing out in the rain?" My teeth chattered as I said, "I-i-I N-n-n-n-needed t-t-to t-t-talk t-t-to you Kiba!" HE sighed and said, "Go use my bath you need to get warm and you still have some clothes in there from the last time you stayed here!"

I nodded and ran to his room and stripped, not realizing I left the dor wide open and climbed into the shower. I sighed as I got warm and heard a noise jumping slightly, I looked out the door and saw Kiba standing there gauthering my wet clothes, he had done this before, but after today it unnerved me and I said, "Hey Kiba?" He didn't look up but asked, "Yeah?" I decided to get just a little gutty and asked, "Do you like me?" His head shot up and saw mine sticking out of the shower as he said, "What kind of question is that of course I do you're my best friend" I sighed and said, "No Kiba I mean do you LIKE me?" He went red and started shuffling from foot to foot as he said, "Yeah I do!"

I smiled and getting even more brave said, "Want to join me?" He looked up with the biggest grin I have ever seen and started stripping, I turned and scooted back in the shower, we had taken baths together but that was when we were small. I was facing the wall and heard the shower curtin open and him climb in but didn't face him. I couldn't face him and was nervous until he came up behind me, and started to kiss my neck as he said, "Please don't be nervous Maki, I won't do anything that will hurt you, Promise!" He showed me his pinky like when we were little and I slowly turned to face him.

I couldn't help it my gaze traveled down and I knew he was smiling, he was huge and all I could say was, "Oh!" He tilted my head up and said, "Let me wash you?" I gulped and nodded he grabbed the soap and washed me from head to toe, me moaning at certain spots. After that he rinsed me and then picked me up being I was mush by now and walked into the bedroom laying me on the bed he climbed on top and asked, "Maki are you sure?" I smiled, touched his cheek and said, "Why wouldn't I be Kiba, I love you!" He grinned and I spent the night at his house.

I woke up the next morning completely sore and felt Kiba next to me, I turned and saw him playing with a strand of my hair. He noticed I was awake and while scooting closer to me said, "Good morning!" I smiled and said, "Dame Kiba I am sore!" He chuckled as he grinned at me and just as fast he lost his smile and said extremely serious, "You know that I love you Maki and that now you are mine right?" I started giggling uncontrollably when I noticed he looked confused I said, "Kiba you were my first my clans females are bound to the ones who took them!" He grinned and all he said was, "Good!"

**Three Weeks Later**

I kicked the bathroom wall and screamed, "Dame it I am only 16 this is so not good!" I was at my half empty house, because I was moving in with Kiba, funny but I found out I am having a baby, well if my dog senses are correct more like a litter. I sank to the floor and heard the front door open and Kiba yell, "Okay Mika we are ready for another load." Kiba had recruited half the guys we knew to help me move and I had now locked myself in the bathroom.

I yelled, "Go Away!" I knew he wouldn't he would never leave me and that is why I felt horrid, because I ruined his life as well. I heard the taps on the door and Kiba ask, "Maki are you okay?" I yelled, "NO KIBA GO AWAY!" He tried to break the door which was reinforced after the several times I broke it. He fell to the floor and I heard it and after that I didn't hear anything until, Neji said, "Maki I know what's going on, you need to tell him, if you don't I will!" I started crying and heard Kiba say well yell, "First tell me what god dam it and second why the hell is she crying?"

I started crying harder and opened the door and ran right into Kiba's arms but couldn't say a darn word, I looked at Akamaru who was nuzzling my leg and he barked happily as he said, "I'm going to be an Uncle!" Kiba looked at him and said aloud, "Uncle? What are you talking about?" Then it dawned on him and he looked at me, still bawling and said, "I'm going to be a dad?" I cried harder and he just grinned I slowly stopped crying and noticed all the guys around us and sunk back into the bathroom and locked the door.

I heard Kiba tell them all to leave and for the next hour he tried cocking me out of the bathroom, I wouldn't come out until my stomach growled. I walked out to Kiba he hugged me and said, "Sweet I am happy, I want this child!" I looked at him and said, "Well I'm starved, let's get ramen!" He grinned and pulled me towards the door when I stopped and said, "Children Kiba!" He looked at me funny and I said, "I am having five, a litter!" He chocked and said, "Five?" I nodded and then said, "And I believe they are hungry too!" That made him chuckle and we went to get ramen, but through the whole meal people kept congratulating us and it didn't help that he was so boastful.

We had those five and come to find out two of the boys had my ears and bushy tail with Kiba's brown hair and my green eyes, one looked like Kiba but my blond hair and green eyes, and two of our daughters had Kiba's hair my ears no tail and blue eyes. We still can't figure that out and my youngest looked exactly like me but with Kiba's Brown eyes. They all grew to be strong, and smart but only my two eldest girls were trouble makers.


End file.
